


Happy Halloween

by Kiwi_16



Category: Voltron (Legendary Defender)
Genre: Gay, Halloween, Highschool AU, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Pidge - Freeform, Porn, Sex, Smut, bottom!Keith, highschool!klance, hunk - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_16/pseuds/Kiwi_16
Summary: Lance goes to a Halloween party that he doesn’t want to be a part of until he stumbles upon drunk Keith in the bathroom.His night is about to get a whole lot better.NSFW - SMUT





	Happy Halloween

Lance, for once, was not in the mood to party at all. He failed a test, got a speeding ticket, and was shut down by his crush Allura all in one week. So much for senior year being the best year in high school. 

Yet Pidge and Hunk had begged him to come to their party that night. “It’s Halloween dude!” Hunk sighed, “You have to come! You’re our third musketeer!” Lance rolled his eyes but couldn’t say no to them.

So there he was, standing in Pidge’s living room, in an itchy musketeer outfit, holding a red solo cup, barely drunk, and wishing he was in bed. He sighed looking around at the other guests. Halloween was one of his favorite holidays and seeing other people’s costumes was a fun past time. Just when he thought he might be able to enjoy the party, a random dude fell over and dumped his drink all over Lance. 

“I’m ssssorry!” The guy slurred, clearly drunk.

Lance tossed his empty cup to the ground and stormed off. He walked to the upstairs bathroom where less people were, and peeled off his costume covered in beer. “Fuck Halloween man.” He grumbled.

“Rough day?” A voice asked suddenly. Lance nearly leaped out of his skin as he whipped his head to the right. There was a boy, fully clothed, sprawled out in the empty bathtub. 

“What the- Keith?” Lance was so confused. He didn’t know him well but they were in the same biology class with Professor Coran. He observed Keith’s low-effort devil costume which consisted of a red t-shirt and a headband with little red horns. “What are you doing?” Lance asked. He quickly realized he was only in his boxers and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

“I’m- *hiccup* hanging out.” Keith said simply, swirling the liquid around in his cup. Lance sniffed the air once and almost gagged. It reeked of straight vodka. Keith took a sip from his cup, not even flinching at the taste. 

“Dude, how drunk are you?” Lance asked. 

“Drunk enough to get fucked.” Keith replied cooly, looking over at him. Lance blushed bright red.

“E-Excuse me?” Lance stuttered. 

Keith crawled out of the tub and stood on wobbly legs, “You heard me.” He took a step towards Lance, hiccuping again. “I told myself... next person who walks in here... gets their dick sucked.” He explained, slurring his words. “Lucky for me... it’s the cute boy from biology.” 

Lance felt his face grow even hotter. “Keith I think you should drink some water.” He said, reaching forward trying to grab Keith’s arm. “I can help you down stairs.”

His thoughts were cut off as Keith practically jumped on him, smashing his lips against Lance’s. Lance mumbled in protest, but Keith simply stuck his tongue down his throat undeterred. There was nothing graceful or gentle about this kiss it was purely tongue and teeth. He tasted of alcohol and Lance could feel himself getting drunk off of Keith. “Pretty boy...” Keith whispered against Lance’s lips. 

Lance didn’t know what to do with everything happening so fast. He was a couple drinks in himself but was much more sober than Keith. Yet he couldn’t deny the kiss felt good. “Keith I uh...” he began, but Keith dropped to his knees and yanked off Lance’s towel and boxers. He reached forward, grabbing his cock unashamed. 

“See? You’re already hard.” Keith mumbled as he shoved it into his mouth. Lance forced a gasp down, covering his mouth quickly. “Don’t worry... no one will hear us.” Keith said, licking the tip of his cock seductively. “Music is loud downstairs.” He continued his assault on Lance’s cock. 

“Fuck Keith.” Lance moaned, biting his lip. “Wait hold on... we can’t- AH!” He shouted as Keith deep throated him suddenly. “H-holy shit.” Lance was a goner and he knew it. He gripped onto Keith’s black hair for dear life as his head bobbed up and down. “Faster.” He ordered, completely giving in.

Keith smiled around his cock as he picked up the pace. Lance was in heaven. “Don’t come...” Keith said stopping, “Not yet.” He stood back up and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair as he pulled him in for another kiss. Lance was drawn into him and shoved Keith back against the wall, taking control. Keith moaned and closed his eyes, feeling Lance’s lips on his neck. “Ah Lance!” Keith moaned. 

Lance’s mind went blank as he lost all self control. “Yeah? Is this what you want?” Lance breathed into Keith’s ear. “What a slut you are.” He was desperate now to see Keith squirming underneath him and the only thing on his mind was having an orgasm. Keith bit his lip as his cheeks were covered in red.

“Please.” Keith begged, openly panting at this point. “I’m so horny.” Lance stopped suddenly.

“Did you just make a devil pun?” He asked looking at Keith’s headband. Keith only gave a drunken smile in return. Lance quickly kissed it off of his face.

He grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, quickly going to the room next door, which he knew was Pidge’s. He threw Keith inside and locked the door behind them. He pushed Keith down onto the bed and began to undo his pants. “My turn.” Lance said, as he grabbed Keith’s cock.

Keith moaned at the touch and tried to hide his face in his arm. Lance stroked Keith with one hand while he spat in his other hand. He rubbed the saliva between his fingers before reaching down to Keith’s hole. He teased his entrance making slow circles while he continued moving his other hand up and down Keith’s shaft. Keith let out little gasps and moans that went straight to Lance’s cock. He slowly pushed in his pointer finger, licking his lips looking down at Keith’s body. 

“Please.” Keith moaned, arching his back to feel more of Lance’s finger. “More. I can take it.” Keith said in a breathy voice. Lance obeyed and pushed another digit in, slowly pumping them in and out watching Keith wiggle underneath him. 

“Yeah? Is this what you want?” Lance asked, his mind completely clouded with arousal. “Do you want me to fuck you senseless? Hm?” He asked, speeding up his strokes. “You have to ask for it.” 

“Please fuck me!” Keith spat out, not giving a shit if anyone heard. “Please I want your cock inside me.” He whispered, his face growing hotter. Lance removed his fingers and grabbed his dick, lining himself up with Keith. 

He pushed in all the way, feeling Keith’s tight hole squeeze around him. ”F-fucking hell.” Lance groaned at the feeling. Keith gasped at the sudden fullness but closed his eyes and moaned happily. Lance didn’t waste anytime as he began to thrust into him. “Take my cock.” He growled, holding Keith’s legs up in the air. 

“Yes! Yes! More!” Keith was a blabbering mess at this point. The alcohol combined with Lance’s cock were getting to his head and he couldn’t think of anything else. “Fuck Lance.” He threw his head back against the mattress.

Lance reached down and wrapped his hand around Keith’s neck, choking him slightly. “You like this?” He asked through gritted teeth. 

Keith nodded quickly, his head slowly losing oxygen as he panted for air. “Y-Yes.” He whimpered, almost inaudible. Lance released his neck and dug his nails into Keith’s hips, shoving him harder onto his cock.

“Fuck!” Lance spat out suddenly as he lost himself. He came deep inside Keith and moaned through his orgasm. Keith cried out coming right after, shooting his load all over his own stomach. He let out breathy moans and gasps and Lance rocked into him a few more times. 

He pulled out with a groan and collapsed onto the bed next to Keith, his cock dripping with his own come. “So uh...” Keith said, still trying to catch his breath as he turned to look at Lance. “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> More Klance stuff follow my Twitter: @_kiwi_16


End file.
